Library Again Prongs?
by Ashlefaith
Summary: Conversations in the Library between Lily and James.The humor and romance of Lily's stubborness and denial, along with James' persistence and lapses of arrogance. Short 4 shots Years 1,3,5,7. Reviews Please :D
1. Year 1 First Week of Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That'd be cool though :)

Library?Again Prongs?

* * *

Year 1: 1st Week of Hogwarts

He had been watching her for a few days. She had the most brilliant green eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was a dark orange, on the verge of becoming red. Today she was in the library-again he noticed. That girl read everything.

"Library? Again James?" Sirius Black, a handsome boy with ebony locks that reached his shoulder came up beside James Potter, befuddled. He noticed whom his best friend was staring at.

"Ah- the Evans girl-"

"Shhh!" James whispered fiercely, his index finger to his lips.

"Ok, ok…" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm going to talk to her."

"What! Now?!"

"Right now."

"Uh… alright mate."

James walked confidently up to her. He was the face of casual and cool. She was sitting in a maroon armchair, reading (as usual). Noticing James's shadow hanging over the pages, the girl glanced up. Her eyes struck James, more than ever. She had a soft voice that could probably become very commanding when needed.

"Umm…yes?" she asked, a little timidly.

"Hi. My name's James Potter."

"I know. A lot of people talk about you. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

Lily. It was a wonderful, pure name James thought. Lily, Lily, Lily.

"Uh yeah," his childish, polite side took over and he said with a flourish, " pleased to meet you Miss Evans." James gave a comical little bow. All the girls in the library who noticed goggled at him admiringly. Lily giggled, stifling the noise with her hand when Madam Pince began glaring in their direction.

"Nice to meet you James."

"Do you like reading a lot?"

"Yes. And well, I'm muggleborn so I don't know much about…this world. I'm trying to learn as much as I can."

"Ah, muggleborn."

"Mhm."

…

"You know you're really pretty?" James blurted out suddenly.

"I-uh…. Thanks?" Lily blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

"Will you marry me someday?"

Lily's eyes were now as large as saucers and she began to pack her books into her bag.

"Um… I think I heard my friend calling me. I better get going… Uh… it was nice talking to you James." She quickly exited the library, almost tripping over the leg of a table on her way out.

" 'Guess that didn't go over too well." Sirius said.

"She'll see. One day, she'll like me as much as I adore her." James stared dreamily at where Lily had been sitting.

"Uh, alright mate. Whatever you say. You might wanna try asking her out on a date before… marriage though. But whatever you say."

* * *

A/N: Reviews Please! 


	2. Year 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That'd be cool though :)

* * *

Year 3

James was hiding behind a particularly tall bookshelf. Lily Evans was pulling out a leather bound book, which happened to be right in front of his hiding place. She nearly dropped the book when James peeked out from the space.

" Hey Lily!"

"Oh….it's you."

James walked around the bookshelf.

"Of course it's me."

"Uh… of course."

"Let me help you with those." He pried the books from her arms.

"NO… it's fine." She took them back from him.

James leaned against the wood.

"Hey so did you see me in the quidditch match yesterday?"

"Actually… no. I don't really watch the games," Lily admitted.

James frowned, childlike.

"Aww, that's too bad. I'm really good."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I bet you are. You've told me a few times now." She muttered, "More like a thousand…"

James didn't seem to notice her mumbling.

"Hehe, thanks. Lils, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me on the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?" He grinned a grin that would cause any girl to faint with adoration.

"You mean like…a date?"

"Yea, exactly like a date."

Lily's eyebrow furrowed.

"I don't know. I'm not ready to date yet. And no offense, but um… I'm not that interested in you. You're cute but a little too cocky."

"So is that a no?"

"Yes"

"_Yes_?"

"No. Sorry."

"Aww, come on Lily."

"Sorry. I'm heading back to the common room to study for that transfiguration test tomorrow."

"Okaay. Just know that I'm not giving up on you." James winked.

Lily looked horrified.

* * *

A/N: Reviews Please! I'm working on the last two parts now (Year 5, Year 7) 


End file.
